


Gryffindor!love =)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Long time no see ;)I thought I might as well post something new. I'm so sorry for being inactive. School's evil.Anyway, Lily and James (Or Harry and Ginny, whichever floats your boat) done with pen and watercolour and then tweaked with on xara. The Gryffindor badge is from google images. that doesn't come under the no photo manip rule, does it?And yes, they aren't wearing any shoes. Sirius stole them and ran away XDI totally did not forget to draw them in, nu huh.=)Thanks for looking.





	Gryffindor!love =)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
